The Shadow Walker
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Shadow Walker: One who walks the line between light and dark, with no ties to either side. With no morals or emotions clouding their judgment, a Shadow Walker is able to accomplish tasks and solve problems in the most efficient and logical way.


**Revolutionshipping! Another Shadow Game Here we go!**

_**Title: **__The Shadow Walker_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairing: **__Slight Yami X Anzu_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own absolutely everything! Except Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly, I don't own that franchise. XD_

_**Summary: **__Shadow Walker: One who walks the line between light and dark, with no ties to either side. With no morals or emotions clouding their judgment, they're able to accomplish tasks and solve problems in the most efficient and logical way._

* * *

><p>"Wow! Look, Anzu! The "Shadow Walker" struck again last night!" Yugi cried, looking at the newspaper.<p>

It was a Friday morning at Domino High, and there was a buzz throughout the place.

"Again? What did he do this time?" Anzu asked.

"There were some thieves robbing a jewelry store, and the Shadow Walker beat them up and handcuffed them to a pole. This guy's amazing!"

"Yeah! It's like Superman! To only this started a week ago." Anzu sighed dreamily.

Yami glanced over at his aibou and Anzu. "How did this "Shadow Walker get his nickname?" he asked curiously.

Yugi smiled. "Well, he's always so quick and resourceful, and he solves problems logically. The man hasn't been identified, and the fact that he was said to walk in the shadows by a witness, hence the name Shadow Walker."

"Hmmm. That's interesting." Yami murmured.

He turned back around to his desk, and Anzu continued to read the newspaper article.

_I love stuff like this. This Shadow Walker is so heroic, yet he's veiled by the shadows. I hope that we all get to meet him someday._

Yami seemed kind of distant for the rest of the day. Yugi took note of that, and began to think of reasons why.

_Maybe he's jealous that Anzu likes the Shadow Walker. Or maybe he's tired._ Yugi concluded.

After school, Anzu had to go her new job at the arcade until closing time. Yugi and Yami went home, but for some reason, Yami looked uneasy as he saw Anzu walk off.

"Yami, daijoobu desu ka?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Yami replied simply.

He had a bad feeling when Anzu said she was going to be working till closing time. He often had these hunches on many things, and he was always right…

* * *

><p>"Come back soon!" Anzu called to the last customers of the day.<p>

Sighing, she checked her watch. It was eleven pm.

"Anzu, do you need a ride home?" the manager asked, seeing how late it was.

"No, I'll be fine. My house isn't that far. Besides, you don't live anywhere near my house. I want you to save your gas." Anzu replied, turning down the offer kindly.

"Alrighty, then. Have a good night." he replied, locking the door from the outside and leaving.

Anzu slipped on her jacket and left out the back. She cut through a restaurant and was on the sidewalk, starting her journey home. All seemed to be going well, until a pair of hands covered her mouth and dragged her away.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" came Anzu's muffled scream.

She tried to struggle, but her kidnapper was obviously a guy, and was too strong!

_I wish I had taken my boss's offer!_ Anzu was thinking in her head.

Anzu didn't give up, so she bit the perpetrator's hand, causing a hiss from him. Anzu was free for a moment, but then, she felt herself freeze against her will. She also found that she couldn't make a sound.

_What's going on!_ Anzu screamed in her head.

Anzu was scared out of her mind, and she heard the guy walk up next to her.

"So, you think you're a clever little bitch, huh?" he smirked.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Millennium Rod.

_Malik?_

The kidnapper then stood in front of her, and she saw that it was his darker half, Marik!

"I'm bored, and my weaker self wouldn't let me have any fun, so I simply banished him to the Shadow Realm for a while and took possession of his Millennium Rod. I was looking for someone to terrorize. You'll do perfectly!" Marik smirked, pointing the sharp end of the Millennium Rod at Anzu's neck.

There was nothing Anzu could do. She was stuck, and no one was there to help her.

"I'll start with breaking you like a toothpick. I command you to strip! If you dare resist, I might have to kill you." Marik said, grinning sadistically.

Marik used his Millennium Rod to release Anzu from his hold.

"I won't do it!" Anzu said defiantly.

Marik got up in Anzu's face, and he pierced the Millennium Rod in her arm. Anzu yelped in pain as the skin was torn through. A small line of blood trickled down her arm.

"I am serious, you foolish girl! Defy me again and the Millennium Rod will tear your arm off. DO I make myself clear?" Marik snapped.

Anzu nodded in fear. Marik used his finger to wipe her blood onto it, and he licked it off.

"Now, do as I say, woman."

With shaky fingers, Anzu did as she was told, and she stripped down to her undergarments, and Marik stopped her there.

"Good girl. Now, get on your hands and knees." Marik commanded.

Anzu got down to the ground. Then, Marik took out a leash and collar. He snapped the collar on, and hooked the leash onto the collar.

"Now, bark like a dog!" Marik said maniacally.

Tears were pouring down her face while Marik was humiliating and demoralizing her to her lowest. With a quivering voice, she barked.

"Good dog. Now, we will walk down the streets. And you _will_ obey your master!" Marik laughed.

"She won't be going anywhere, you pathetic fool." a voice said.

Marik looked around with narrowed eyes, and Anzu looked up, hope filling her eyes.

"Who the hell said that?" Marik snapped, retrieving his Millennium Rod.

"You're worst nightmare." the voice said again.

A silhouette was seen on the brick wall next to Marik and Anzu. Anzu's eyes widened as she figured out who it was.

"The Shadow Walker!" Anzu cried out in joy.

"You will pay for trying to break her. Now, release the girl, and you and I will settle this." the Shadow Walker told Marik.

Smirking, Marik tied Anzu to a pole. "Fine, but the girl will stay here. If you're this rumored Shadow Walker who always saves the day, then you shouldn't have a problem defeating me in a Shadow Game." he smirked.

"That's fine by me. But, I will issue the challenge." the Shadow Walker replied.

"Hurry up, then. I'm getting bored." Marik snapped.

"We will have a fight right here. We both get to choose something to fight with. We can only use that thing, and nothing else. We will both have one thousand hit points. Whenever we get a hit, we lose one hundred points, so we can only get hurt ten times before losing. The loser gets sentenced to a Penalty Game." the Shadow Walker explained.

_Wait…Penalty Game? That sounds awfully familiar…_ Anzu thought to herself.

Marik smirked. "That sounds fun! I will win this Shadow Game with time to spare!"

"Choose your weapon." the Shadow Walker said.

"I choose my Millennium Rod." Marik smirked.

"I choose my body." the Shadow Walker replied.

Marik laughed at the hero's choice. "I can see from the Shadows you're hiding in that you have a Millennium Item. Why aren't you using it?"

_Millennium…Item…?_ Anzu thought, getting baffled.

"I am more resourceful than you think, Marik." the Shadow Walker snapped.

Then, Marik lifted his Millennium Rod and took them to the Shadow Realm, Anzu with them.

"So, since you can see me, I want to see you, Shadow Walker. It's only fair." Marik told him.

Anzu looked anxiously at the shadow. After a few moments of reluctance, the Shadow Walker revealed himself, and the mysterious hero was…

"Yami!" Anzu cried. "You're the Shadow Walker?"

Sure enough, the spike haired pharaoh was revealed. Marik laughed at Yami, not believing his eyes.  
>"So all this time, the Shadow Walker was a midget pharaoh? How unexpected! I know this Shadow Game will be won by me in five minutes!"<p>

"We'll see about that." Yami growled. "Game start!"

Anzu watched in fear as Marik aimed the Millennium Rod at Yami.

"Yami, please be careful!" Anzu called to him.

Yami didn't respond, he just stared at Marik, waiting for him to make his move, but in his head, he was thinking,

_Don't worry, Anzu. I will win, and I will protect you. Your body can't last in the Shadow Realm for long. Hang in there._

Suddenly, a beam shot out of Marik's Millennium Rod, and Yami jumped out of the way in time.

Yami then charged at Marik with a kick, but Marik easily caught his foot. Seeing an opening, Marik stabbed Yami in the stomach, a choked gasp coming from him.

"Oh no!" Anzu cried.

"Shut up and stay out, girl!" Marik snapped.

He then turned his attention back to Yami, smiling evilly.

"Looks like I'm in the lead." he smirked.

Yami looked like he was going to stay hunched over, so when Marik approached him, Yami gave an unexpected jab to Marik's face and a kick to the stomach.

"I don't think so, Marik!" Yami smirked, holding his stomach.

Marik wiped blood from his lip, and his eyes narrowed.

"You forget that you just have that weak body to defend yourself. I have the powers of the Millennium Rod! You got lucky, but I can assure you that it won't happen again!"

With that, Marik swung his rod and knocked Yami over the head with it. If he was a mere mortal, Yami would have had a concussion. Anzu knew she couldn't speak during their Shadow Game, but this was too much. Tears began to fall again as she watched Yami fight for her.

_All this time, I thought that the Shadow Walker was some super strong hero with a hidden identity. But, all this time, it was Yami! I'm so blind to not realize it. It was no wonder Yami was acting so distant. I was fawning over a guy that was him the whole time. I'm such an idiot!_

Yami felt Anzu's sad vibe, and he couldn't help but look over at her. The look on Anzu's face was unbearable for him, and he got distracted. Marik took this opportunity to take away seven hits using his rod's beams!

"NO!" Anzu cried. "Forget about me, Yami! Just defeat Marik! I'll be fine!"

That was a complete lie. Anzu felt her energy dropping, and the Shadow Realm was beginning to take its toll.

Yami began to growl at Marik, the main cause of Anzu's pain. Then, his body began to shine, and the Millennium Puzzle appeared.

"You can't use your puzzle, little pharaoh. You said your weapon was your body!" Marik smirked.

"You don't get it, do you?" Yami chuckled darkly. "I also said I was resourceful. The Millennium Puzzle _is_ part of my body, you fool! I use to reside in it, therefore it is part of me! Prepare to say goodbye to the rest of your hit points!"

Yami's puzzle shot out a beam of light, and it completely consumed Marik. He felt his hit points decrease one by one, but then, he used his Millennium Rod to get out of the attack before he reached zero. Yami was unaware that he escaped, until he came up behind him. Marik grabbed Yami by the neck, and used his Millennium Rod to drain him of all his magic.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Marik cried. "Now you are truly defenseless!"

Marik lifted Yami by the neck, and Anzu gasped in horror.

"We are both down to one hit point, pharaoh, and it looks like I'll be leaving this Shadow Game alive with my dog, Anzu!" Marik smirked, looking at the still half naked girl with hungry eyes.

Yami began to chuckle, and then it turned into a full-blown laugh.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Marik snapped.

He and Anzu thought Yami had lost it.

"You know, there is still one method that I haven't used yet," Yami smirked. "When my magic and fists are under confinement, I do this!"

Yami lifted his leg and kicked Marik in the nuts. He hissed in pain and dropped Yami, holding his groin in pain.  
>"And I win." Yami said, the maniacal grin on his face. "Now, it's time to pay up!"<p>

The Eye of Horus appeared on Yami's forehead. "The door to darkness has opened. Penalty Game!" Yami cried, pointing at Marik.

Marik began to get consumed in the Shadows, and he growled at Yami. "You can't restrain me for long, pharaoh! No matter how severe the penalty game is, I will rise to the surface!"

With that, Marik disappeared. In his place, Malik was on the ground, unconscious. The shadows dissipate, and it was just Yami, Malik, and Anzu. Yami walked over to the almost unconscious Anzu and untied her from the pole and removed the leash and collar.

"You're safe now, Anzu." he whispered, picking her up bridal style.

"Yami…Shadow Walker… thank you." Anzu whispered sleepily.

"Shhhhh." Yami shushed. "Sleep."

Yami pressed his cold lips against her warm ones, causing a firework to go off in the both of them. Anzu slowly closed her eyes as she kissed him back. Along with the kiss, Yami used some his magic to erase the events that had transpired today from her memory…including this kiss.

"I'm sorry Anzu, but its better this way. It's not time for me to reveal myself as the Shadow Walker, and my love for you. I want you to love me for me." Yami whispered on Anzu's lips.

"But…I do. I've always have. I'm sorry for making you see differently…" came Anzu reply before she completely fell asleep.

Yami just sighed as he gathered Anzu's clothing on top of her and walked to her home.

_You're in love with me that is the Shadow Walker. _Yami thought. _But I know that soon, you will love me as an average person who just happened to be a pharaoh 3,000 years ago. And when that day comes, I will reveal my secret: I am the Shadow Walker._

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mini Translation<strong>_

_daijoobu desu ka?: Are you okay?_

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this! Yes, it was darker than most of my stories, but sometimes, I just gotta express it. Reviews will be read, responded to, and appreciated! Ja ne, minasan!**

**PRK**


End file.
